Maximum Ride: Alternate
by writeroses1029
Summary: What if Jeb took Ari with him and left Fang behind? See what happens when Max must keep her "new" flock safe.
1. Chapter 1

**PLOT: What if Jeb took Ari with him and not Fang? What if the bigger test was not Max saving the world but her compassion to help others? See what happens when her enemy knocks at her front door and is in need of help. **

"Max," Jeb pulled me aside, away from the rest of the flock. Angel was sleeping, Gazzy watching television sitting next to Iggy who was listening, Nudge was in the corner playing a game of chess with Ari. I stared up at him. He was a tall, good man who was I wished was my father. "I need you to promise me something." I nodded my head, I was the oldest, I was in charge. "Protect everyone, no matter what, without question."

"All right," I said with a smile. "Is that all?" Jeb looked grim and old, sometimes, I forget he's a grown-up or a whitecoat. I just want to believe he is one of us, that he was a flock member too but he wasn't- that was the reality of it. Was I mature for a twelve-year-old or what?

"No, I couldn't save everyone. I had to make a choice and I couldn't leave my son." I knew that, the dark silent boy whose cage was normally next to mine did not come with us. That was because the scientists were working on him when Jeb came to save us. He managed to grab Ari just in time before the alarms were sounded. I felt horrible, leaving him behind, but we had no choice. Out of all of us, though, I took the hardest of the hit. I let him down, whoever he may be.

"I remember," I replied. I learned never to get smart with Jeb- he didn't take crap like I didn't. He taught me so much. He saved my life. He deserved my upmost respect. I could care less if he was a whitecoat once. Now, he was just the guy that in my dreams I pretended was my father.

"Just remember, we've all got good in us Maximum," he watched as I rolled my eyes. Like I would ever believe that. Jeb chuckled, "All right, maybe not all of us but if you ever see one of your own again from the school, give them a chance. You can't always hate your enemy Max, otherwise, it leads to tragic ends." Jeb's glasses caught a glare and his eyes disappeared like a magic trick. I nodded my head. He placed his hands on my shoulder and stared at me, bending his head down so that we were eye to eye, "I'm going."

Bam, there it was. Another shot to the gut like the fist of an Eraser hungry for the hunt. Leaving, as in not staying with us, goodbye forever, I could care less about a bunch of mutant kids and my son farewell. Instead of saying anything, I chose to use my actions. I lifted my hand and I slapped him easily across the face. I scowled, hoping not to gain the attention of my flock.

Jeb held his face for a second with his fingertips just as if he was remembering the hit instead of trying to aid the pain. I narrowed my eyes, hoping he was in some form of pain. If he left and my enemies attacked, what exactly what I was supposed to do- I was twelve years old for god's sake! He smiled, "You'll be fine Maximum. You're meant for great things. You're strong. You're the leader. You're the Maximum Ride." I scowled even more- how many times will my name be used as a pun? I mean- geez- I didn't want to be some great noun that I would shout into the air while saving the world, which I would never do.

Could you imagine it, "I am the Maximum Ride!" while cuing in the theatric music and sending in the easy, stupid robbers who always think they can beat me but they can't. Instead, my mind was pulled out of its silly fantasies as Jeb moved and walked away towards the front door away from the sight of the living room so that the flock (and his biological son) could not see. I would not beg to have him stay. I was at least stronger than that. When the door shut I thought, Good riddance. Can you tell I handle my anger well? I don't hold grudges- that was a lie. I hold grudges for a very long time.

I sighed and stared at the flock as Nudge started complaining that she was hungry. "Okay guys," I said stepping into the living room where all the eyes rested on me. I rubbed my palms together as I thought. Angel woke up and started crying. I went and picked her up. "Here's the plan..."

**2 years later…**

"Max," I turned around to see Gazzy rubbing his eyes. The obvious and adorable cowlick on his blonde hair just swaying a bit as he shook his head free of the hang-over sleep effect. I warned him not to sleep in. He was always too tired oddly enough when he woke up. "What's for breakfast?" Well, besides the moldy can of uneaten ravioli (none of us liked it) in my hand, there seemed like nothing worthy of my cooking skills to make.

"Wrong, I believe the questions is 'Iggy, what's for breakfast'?" Suddenly, stepping around the island counter, Iggy made his way to the refrigerator. "I'll make eggs, Gaz, don't you worry. Max will be safe and sound…away from the food that is." Huh, early in the morning and I was getting kicked out of the kitchen? How sweet of them.

"I see how it is," I grumbled as Iggy and Gazzy exchanged a laugh. I went upstairs to go get the girls. I passed Ari who was alone as always watching the television, which wouldn't last long as one of the other kids would kick him out. It's not Ari's fault he was normal but somehow, I felt like the only one who got that. I let him be, knowing he would come to me when he needed comfort. Poor kid, he was only seven after all.

I went to the pinkest, most likely to make me barf room in the entire house. I started with Nudge (as I've learned, you start with the hardest so the rest looks easy). "Rise and shine pumpkin pie," I said with a grin. I watched as in her very sleep, Nudge pulled the covers over her head and scrunched up into the fetal position. "Nudge, there is a Justin Timberlake documentary on right now and if you to watch it, I suggest you get there before the Gasman does, who by the way is eating eggs and we all know how that is." Her head shot out from under the covers.

"Justin? Really?! I am way too excited now. Oh Max, yes! I can't wait." She jumped out of the bed, her wings fluttering with the sudden movement. When I say she jumped out of the bed I mean she leaped in the air and fluttered down gracefully. Ballerinas had nothing on us. You should see us against Erasers, you would get what I'm saying.

"Stop it Nudge, I lied. There is no documentary. But, maybe the videos are still on and one of his songs will show up." I watched as Nudge's moods died down a bit. I was such a killjoy sometimes but hey, I was a fourteen-year-old mutant who was trying to raise a bunch of others.

I went over to the small corner covered in stuff animals. This portion was covered by a bed sheet so I had to push it aside. There she sat, wide blue eyes and curls of blonde. The perfect angel as always hence her name. "Mornin' Max," she gave me a wide, white tooth grinned. I noticed that I didn't need braces or the rest of us. It must somehow be in our genes.

"Morning," I answered back with a smile. "Hey, you're already dressed." I announced. She was wearing a blue dress with white frills on the collar. I love her so much. She's my absolute favorite because she's my baby. I was her mother. You just don't even know the bond that I have with Angel, I think it's even stronger than a mother-daughter relationship because with normal people, you worry less about surviving than we bird-kids do.

Downstairs we all had eggs and fruit. You would think after two years in a house we would run out of food but we don't. We had a chicken coop to grab fresh eggs. Tons of canned food and freezed dry items downstairs in the basement. Plus, Angel and sometimes the rest of us all went picking for fruits.

"I want to go get strawberries," Angel informed us. Of course, we all agreed. Gasman, after ruining breakfast with one of his infamous occurrences, made us all go up and get ready. I went to my closet and began changing into one of my tee shirts and jeans. Back when I was ten they had been really large but now, I had grown into them. My chest had developed so I wore a strapless bra which Jeb had explained a few days before I left that I would one day need it.

I slipped on a sweater with two giant slits for my tawny wings before turning around and staring at myself straight in the mirror. I had brown eyes, kind of like dirt after you pour soda all over it surrounded me strokes of long, black lashes. My hair was catching the rays of my open window to show off the tints of blonde that was strewn across the mass of brown and revealing the frayed ends and random strands that stuck away from my head. My figure was skinny because of my super fast metabolism and my nightly flight.

"Max?" Suddenly, Ari was standing in the doorway. His blonde hair was long and slicked back, curling just at the end of his buttoned up shirt with the sleeves that went way past his hands. I went over to him and rolled them up as he spoke. "I don't want to go. Everyone always has fun but I don't. I like being alone," he informed me. He was seven years old after all. I stared him in the face, his brown eyes waiting for the answer that he wanted and not the answer that he was going to get.

"Sorry Ari, but you're as much of this flock as the rest. We're all going. I can't leave you here. What if something bad happens?" Instinctively, we both knocked on the door frame so as not to jinx it. We had been here for four years total, two without Jeb, in my opinion we were safe but I had learned to expect the unexpected.

"Come on," I ruffled his hair a bit and I saw him pout. I easily lifted him up in my arms. Even though he was normal, and didn't have bird bones like the rest of us, he was still pretty light and I easily carried him down the stairs. When we reached the front steps, everyone was waiting to go. "Let's go find some strawberries," I informed them. Then, we head out.

**Fang's POV**

"Falcon to Fang, do you copy?" I turned my head over to look at one of the Erasers who was tinkering with the headset. I winced when I heard a high pitched squeal in my ear. "Sorry," was the muttered response. "Get use to it." You'd think after spending all this time with Erasers you would get use to them but I just couldn't.

Instead, I ripped out the useless toy and chucked it to the ground. They just couldn't get things right around here. A door burst open and I turned my head, a woman with blonde hair and somewhat old, was staring right at me, "Bird-boy, you've got a mission." I smirked with happiness.

I was never given an order to go out and find the bird-kids but I had been pestering Jeb long enough (after he returned two years after him and the others disappeared) to let me go. I could find them, I had natural instincts and I had no problem with finding the ones who had left me here. I don't hold grudges at all. No, that's a lie. I hold grudges like there's no freakin' tomorrow, especially after I returned from an experiment and found them all missing. Some loyalty they had to me. Well, paypack, revenge, whatever you wish to call it, is sweet.

"Go on, fly out," the Director told me with a roll of her eyes and a sigh of frustration. I headed out the door from which she entered. On the other side was my freedom and the "flock" as Jeb called them, waiting for me to settle a painful score.

Just as I stepped out a hand grabbed my arm and I turned to find Jeb. He went to reach for my hand in a shake. I let him have it even though I hated him with all my internal organs (not just my guts so I really hated this guy). He slipped something into my hand and I made sure as to not make it obvious. Could you blame me for not being careful? I was suspicious of all of this. I would get my revenge on…what did Jeb call her again…Maximum Ride and then, I'll fly off into the horizon until I find a secluded island to live out my life in completely freedom.

* * *

**All right, another story...what do you think? If anyone can name the importance of the uneaten ravioli, not only will that make my day but it'll also gain you a special recognition in the next chapter. If no one can, then I'm scared as to the effect of my MR love and I'll reveal the answer in chapter 2...**

**Please review, I like them like the stars like the moon. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"Max, if we pick enough strawberries can we make strawberry short cake?" Angel was picking through the vegetation. Her blonde hair was catching on the breeze. I was busy sitting next to Ari, being alone with him. In our silence, we both sulked. Ari was naturally alone because his normalness actually made him an outcast among us. I was choosing silence because when it came to the flock (and its pairings) I had no one.

I gave my baby a smile, "Maybe Iggy should make those cakes, not me." I wasn't in the mood to hear Iggy's snide remark or even Gazzy's mimic of Iggy. Of things I didn't want to deal with, the fact that hearing I sucked at cooking was not one of them. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped myself up in a hug. Ari's brown eyes were casted on the ground. There were moments, when he turned to look at me, that I saw the same resemblance in me that I found between Gazzy and Angel. It was very odd and unsettling.

"Max," now Nudge was turning towards me, running a hand through her wild hair. I sat back while resting on my hands in order to prepare myself for the long speech. "Ever wonder what's out there?" To prove her point, Nudge looked over her shoulder to the open sky that lead away from the house, the forest dipping down at a hill.

"Sure," I replied. "But it's not safe. It will never be safe." I had to keep placing that in their minds- that the outside world was scary and there was no point in risking our lives just to see people who would most likely make us their new source of their MTV pandemonium or whatever you normal people do.

Just then, a scream brought my attention over to Angel. I instantly stood and snapped out my wings, raising my fists in defense. I was glad to know that I had still practiced the fighting that Jeb had taught me. "Max!" Angel was sitting on her butt staring up at a large, black figure. He had cold, emotionless eyes that stared down at her. He wasn't an Eraser, I could tell by his tall, angular body. Most Erasers were all bulky but not him, he was skinny like the rest of us.

"Run!" I yelled as I pushed myself forward into a sprint. The boy was about to reach for Angel when his eyes darted up towards me. The scowl on his face deepened, strands of his black hair falling in front of his eyes, and his entire body went rigid in order to prepare for contact. My body collided with his. I watched in the corner of my eye as Angel stood up and ran back towards the rest of the flock who were searching the skies for anymore of our enemies.

When we landed, I sat straddling on top of the enemy's chest. I began swinging my fists so fast that he had no chance at catching them. "You-never-mess-with-my-family!" The bones of my fingers cracked and jammed into his cheeks a few times before I felt myself being raised and flipped over. Now, he was on top of me trying to take swings at my face. I took a few hits before jamming my fingers in his eyes. I know it's a cheap move but it managed to get him to stop. I pushed him off of me and I stood up. I felt the blood of my split lip and one of my eyes was close to shutting up on me.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to never hit a girl!" I yelled while raising my fists up. I went to attack him again, doing a roundhouse kick to his gut. Then, I swung up at his face and hit him a few more times. He backed off, one of his eyes slightly swollen. "Now go before I kill you," I warned him. He wiped away the blood dripping from his nose down to his mouth. "Believe me, I will." I bit my tongue from saying anything else.

Silently (which I learned must've been his trademark because even when he was hurt he barely made a sound), he turned his back on me. For a moment, I thought he would go for my flock who were staring at him as well. It hit me then that he was all alone, different from the rest of the School and it's evil creations. Then, I felt my breath leave me as if he had kicked me in the chest.

In reality, a pair of black wings opened from his back and he flew away.

**Fang's POV**

"So you've failed," Jeb whispered as I placed a pack of ice against the side of my face. Stupid Maximum Ride and her cheap fighting moves, I would've won had she not poked me in the eyes. She wasn't a real fighter, she was a complete lie. Ugh, how much I despised her. If anyone deserved to be at the School right now, having no choice but to work for them, it was Max not me. Her stupid family, watching her beat me, they did nothing, didn't recognize me. I might as well have never met them in my entire life. Max had no idea as to who I was- which was good I supposed. If Max had remembered, I wasn't sure if I could handle beating her to a pulp.

I nodded my head to Jeb's question. He was standing beside me. We weren't far from their safe house. In my pocket was the note Jeb had given me. I still hadn't read it when he handed it over to me those few hours ago. Instead, I just let him bring me here where he hid the flock (he was hoping they had left).

"You understand what this means right?" Jeb asked, crossing his arms. He wouldn't even look at me. Was he still feeling guilty about leaving me behind? I hope so, stupid bastard. I bit my lip from saying anything- which was really something because I was always silent. At the School, if I ever spoke, I was always in deep trouble so I chose never to speak again. I nodded my head again. Several Erasers stepped in front of me. If I was going to die right now, I was going to fight to the death. It was only fair though- I was a failure experiment. The School no longer had a need for me.

I lifted my fists. Two fights in one day, I supposed my life wasn't worth much. One of the Erasers, in full dog mode, was foaming at the mouth as it chuckled. I must smell delicious to them from eating all the ravioli that I do in a day. I tried to remain positive but you just can't in this situation.

Bodies collided and sweat began to pour down my forehead as I made sure to not get hit while making contact with the thick, smelly fur of an Eraser. If you've ever smelt dog, think about that plus someone's really stinky, bad body order and you've got yourself an Eraser smell. Disgusting right? At least you don't have it surrounding all of your senses.

At one point, I heard something of mine crack and it sent pain all throughout my body. If Jeb taught me one thing, the stupid man, it was that you always keep fighting until your last damn breath. So I did just that. I punched and kicked until there was nothing left to do. Finally, the Erasers I had been fighting laid on the ground in a bloody mess from broken bones and noses. I turned my attention to Jeb who had witnessed the entire conundrum. "Run," he informed and I didn't even hesitate.

I went to jump off into the night sky. I felt the pain of my wing, it must've had a crack in the bone but I would fly until it broke. I winced but made no noise. I was strong. I wasn't weak. I could take this. Eventually, I would get back at the School but first, I just had to get away. I'd find Maximum Ride and show her the pain she's caused me, whether she was aware of what she did or not.

**Max's POV**

"What happened out there? I mean- you guys can see?!" Iggy was pacing back and forth. All of us were in a slight daze from the sight of our attacker (except Iggy of course who only heard the silent boy flapping his wings to get away from us). Everyone was in good condition except for Angel's dress was ripped from running away. Let's not even talk about my injuries.

"He knew about us, he found us, but, he isn't one of us," I explained. Angel whimpered a bit, probably scared. I wanted to ask her what was going on in the enemy's mind but she was too distraught. I know I was. If they had taken my baby, well, I would've flown after him until I got her back. "Guys, get some rest. I'm going for a fly to check the perimeter. Chances are they haven't found the house yet. Lights out before dark."

The sun was setting when I stepped through the door. I easily lifted myself into the air. Wind brushed back my too long hair. Note to self: Cut hair before it becomes as annoying as Nudge on a sugar high. I was searching until I discovered that the moon was up behind me and the sun was gone. I was in the darkness but hey- another wonderful gift about being a mutant is night vision. Woohoo!

I settled onto a tree branch by balancing on the toes of my feet. In the silence, I normally hear everything but I was being extra careful to listen for the silent attacker. I knew he would be harder to find than any Eraser or human. He could've been a ninja or an emo kid with a mute button, whichever came first.

Finally, in the distance, I caught it, the flapping of wings breaking through the still air to create a swishing noise. I lifted my eyes towards the pale moon and not far away from its light, I saw the staggering figure that was too large to be a bird start to decline. I jumped from the trees and slowly flew over towards the falling figure, one of its wings pathetically trying to catch the wind with no success.

By the time he could've noticed me, he was already at the ground, stumbling and collapsing. I went to land a few feet away from him. His breath was staggered as he sat up pathetically. He rested on an arm on one of his propped out knees. From the looks of it, he was in worse condition than when he had left our little battle.

Suddenly, his dark eyes traveled to mine. I read a lot more than I think he wanted me too. He was in pain, more pain than when Gazzy had broken his arm on an accidental fall down the stairs. He was lost and hurt in more than physical ways. He was in need of help. I stepped into the light of the moon and closer to him. I suppose now was the time where we truly looked at each other- the enemy.

He was my age dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans. He had on no shoes. Black eyes, black hair, black eyelashes, etc. all caught my attention in the pale moonlight. For a moment, I felt my heart pitter patter at the sight of him. He was pretty good-looking, to be honest, I narrowed my eyes. Why in the world should I help him?

Suddenly, he was moving and I panicked. I jumped back a bit and unfurled my wings, ready for flight. From the sights of it, he had a broken left wing so I would definitely beat him in a chase. He raised one of his hands to tell me to calm down while his eyes told me he wasn't going to hurt me. I was surprised at how easily I could read him like an open book. Then, he pulled out the object in his pocket and handed it to me.

Hesitantly, I walked to him on the balls of my feet (we bird-kids do that out of a strange habit). I reached my hand out and my fingers grazed his cold skin as I took the paper. Slowly, I opened it while exchanging glances between the paper and him. I tried to hide my shock as I read the paper, _You are one in the same –Jeb_. I inhaled my breath, I was secretly hoping that the man had died after betraying us like that. Now, I was even more pissed to know that he was in contact with this assassin from the school. I glared at the boy but it softened as I caught another moment of weakness from him.

I offered a hand, "Come on now. Before it starts to rain or something terrible like that."

**Fang's POV**

There it was, a tan hand sticking out in front of me as she offered me her help. Why hadn't she done that four years ago? What had changed? I suddenly was glad that I had risked everything by handing her the note from Jeb. It figures though that he would write something and she would be able to connect to the words just as easily as I could've. I didn't want to know what was written. I didn't want to know what I could possibly have in common with her- Maximum Ride.

Many situations could've arisen in which I would've accepted the hand and many more in which I would've rejected it. Had I not been in so much pain from my broken wing, I wouldn't have gone. Had I not been rejected by the school, no way would I even be here. Had the sight of her in the moonlight, so serious and caring while offering me her help even though we had fought, I wouldn't have gone. So little factors, seeming so unimportant, had affected the choice I would make in three quick seconds.

I reached for her hand, feeling a light shock of energy shoot between the touch of her warm palm closing into a tight grip with mine. Her strength still caught me off guard as she lifted me off the ground. When my feet were firmly on the ground she instantly let go. Then, she was walking into the woods with her back trustfully turned from me.

When she didn't hear me moving, she looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. Then, Max was facing me, "Listen, you're not going anywhere with your wing broken like that. Iggy will have a look at it and then set it for you. I promise you can stay peacefully with us until you heal and as long as you don't try killing any of us. Understand?" I nodded my head. "Then, come on."

I walked beside her in the woods. I saw now that I stood a few inches above her. She was still dressed in the clothes I had seen her in before- a baggy sweatshirt that was the same brown as her eyes and jean shorts. She too was barefoot like I was. I wondered why she had no shoes. Then, I slowly drifted off into wondering what her life must've been like- living in complete freedom for four years. Then, I grew jealous.

I was jerked back into reality when she finally said something. My jealousy disappeared just as soon as my ears caught the calming and trusting tone of her voice. "What's your name?" She didn't even seem mad at the fact that she had to repeat the question.

"Fang," I whispered knowing she would hear.

I caught a smile on her lips even though she tried to hide it in the darkness.

* * *

**Congrats to Lifeisrad for getting the answer correct. I just always remember Fang eating ravioli in the first book at the begining. I hope I'm showing the difference in characters without Max and Fang being together (hence Max's loneliness). This is a changed version of the Erasers attacking Angel in case you didn't catch that.**

**The only way I know to keep going with this story though is if you review. The more you guys like it the more I am encouraged to keep going. I'll take anything- good things, bad things, ideas of yours, or even your cat's name. Whatever! It just lets me know your reading. Thanks to those who already have.**

**Enjoy the fly,**

**flyerac1029**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you out of your freakin' mind?" Iggy stood there outside the house with his arms crossed. He was not happy with why I had asked him to step out here for a moment in the darkness where the rest of the flock couldn't see who I had decided to bring home with me. I knew for a fact that Iggy wouldn't have cared if I brought home a rabid dog- this was another case scenario.

"Igs, relax," I held up my hands.

"Relax? Max, the guy tried to kill us. The wounds all over your face that I healed? _HE_ did that!" Iggy threw his arms in the air. His eyes were on Fang behind me, standing there bleeding immensely with his broken wing about to collapse, with his hands casually in his pockets. "You don't even realize how stupid of a move this is Max, even for you."

I narrowed my eyes, "What's that suppose to mean? Besides, Jeb told us to take care of the ones that were like us, no matter what. He's hurt. We can't just let him be like this. The _School_ did this to him." Iggy shook his head and rolled his eyes, which was quite impressive to know how to do for a blind guy.

I have to admit, even though technically I was the leader, I had let Iggy get a bit more control than I should've allowed him. It's just happened when you're trying to take care of a flock on your own so I had asked him to help being my age and all but, at times, Iggy was still more Gazzy's age in a way with all the bombs he built. I can say that a few explosions have been a result of Iggy having too much power.

"Max, I could care less where this guy came from." Then, Iggy stopped to think about it. Fang was in the same stupid sinking ship that we were in as a School experiment. It was our fault Fang was the way he was anyways because I was almost positive that he was the one we had left behind. We owed him for what we did to him (unless the school made other copies). "You know, he can stay but I want nothing to do with it. You can heal his freaking wing for him or what not. I decline any help." Iggy walked back into the house.

My ears caught twings snapping behind me and I instinctively turned around. I expected to see a whole army of Erasers but instead, all I saw was Fang with his back and wings turned to me. With all the trouble I just went through of arguing with Iggy, he was not walking away that easily. "Where are you going?" I took the few steps to reach him. He had stopped so it wasn't that hard. "I promised you could stay with us until you healed. Come on," I grabbed the sleeve of his tee shirt and pulled him towards the house.

All right, one flock member down, a few more others to go but when I dragged Fang in, I noticed that no one was in the hallway or kitchen except Iggy whose entire body language was telling me he was pissed off. I went straight for the stairs hoping maybe to inform the rest of the flock in the morning. "Keep him away from the knives," Iggy yelled loud enough for only Fang and me to here. I watched in the corner of my eye as Fang flinched a bit.

"Ignore him," I whispered. "We all have a bit of trust issues. This is just something I have to do." I pushed Fang lightly on the space between his wings to move him up the stairs before Iggy said anything else stupid. I knew Fang was listening to what I said. We were paranoid, the flock and I, but he shouldn't be surprised that I didn't completely have trust in him.

I lead him to my room which was the farthest on the left. I opened the door and watched him as he stepped in. I don't know what Fang was exactly expecting but I honestly didn't care. He wouldn't be here long if his healing powers were like ours. "Sit on the bed," I informed him. I then grabbed an old shirt from my wardrobe. I'd make a sling for his wing. When I began tearing the fabric, remembering everything Jeb had taught me, I turned to see Fang was sitting on the bed.

I went and sat at his side, "Can you move a bit so I can look at your wing?" He nodded his head and adjusted himself. More close up, his wing looked like a mess. The feathers were caked in blood from other injuries but I could only focus on the wing which was the most important. My hands went to where the wing dangled and wobbled unevenly. I felt where the break was and I heard Fang hiss in a breath. "Sorry, I know this hurts." With the strips of my tee-shirt, I adjusted the wing in the position it was suppose to heal in. My hands were unsteady and nervous, normally Iggy dealt with breaks. "I don't do this all the time, Fang. I'm sorry." I realized it was the first time I had said his name.

When I was done I instantly stood up and walked a few steps away. I didn't want to be in a close proximity with him. He remained sitting on the bed. Our eyes staring at the other, assessing the enemy, and I realized how we couldn't be on different sides, not when I could barely tell the lines on his face let alone understand what he's going through. Maybe, when I had apologized, I wasn't talking about setting his wing. I was talking about everything. I tried to tell him that in one look and the response he gave me told me that he had.

"You should rest, it always help." Fang went to stand as if expecting to be rejected to the couch. "No, you can have my bed. I'll be by the door to make sure you know- that you don't hurt my flock." He nodded his head in understanding. We were silent again.

"You have every right to hate me," I informed him.

**Fang's POV**

There it was, permission to despise her and want to kill her right there, but I didn't do anything of that sorts. Instead, I went to lie down on the bed with my back turned to her even though I wouldn't be sleeping tonight as comfortable as my first bed was. I didn't want to be here, I wished I had never agreed to come back with her. Back in the woods, I had every notion of getting my revenge until she offered her hand to me despite the fact that she knew I had tried to kill her.

My heart slowed down a bit, it had been racing when she was setting my wing. No one had ever touched me so carefully and then apologized when they hurt me, all except Max. Then, that look we exchanged. She was sorry for everything, leaving me behind. I couldn't quite forgive her but I was aware that she felt bad.

A few hours later, I turned on my side, still wide awake. I faced Max to find her sitting against the door, in a deep sleep. Her chest rising up and down, her head resting on her shoulder. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyebrows were digging in as if in her dream she was in deep thought.

Slowly, I got up, careful not to hit my wing. I stood up and stared down at her, hoping not to wake her. As it was, Max looked really exhausted but I wasn't going to risk her freaking out on me and think I was going to kill her right then. I had to repay her for her kindness first. I wasn't a jerk.

I bent down and placed her in my arms. Max groaned a bit and shifted to get more comfortable but she didn't wake up. Unknowingly, she buried her head into my chest. The smell of her hair made me think of flying with the wind in your face. I went and placed her on the bed knowing I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

A piece of Max's hair was in her face. I went and swiped it away, holding her cheek for a moment, before I instantly pulled away. What was I doing? I instantly stepped away from her and went to sit against the door. Just then, there was a light knocking on the door. "Can I come in?" The voice was light and sweet, a child no less. I knew it was her, the girl Max had so easily protected, would die for. "I know you're awake and I know you aren't the bad guy anymore."

What was she talking about? I was still going to kill Max, I was still going to get my revenge, but I couldn't do it now while I was still injured. There was giggling behind the door, "Just let me in or I'll tell Max that you were thinking about how nice she smelled." I back from the door and watched as the knob turn as she forced it open. The little girl stepped in. I didn't remember her name.

"My name is Angel." She said, she had in her hands a book. "Can you read me a story? I know you don't like talking but if you think the words then I'll just listen through your mind." I raised an eyebrow…was she seriously saying that- "Yep, I can read minds." Then she should know I can't read well. "Don't worry, it's a kid story. The words are really small and I can help you. I just prefer it when someone reads to me." Suddenly, she was grabbing my hand and pulling me down to sit on the ground. She placed the book on my lap. Wasn't this kid tired? "My mind goes beserk with thoughts when there's somebody new around. I can't sleep until I get use to the sound of your voice in my head."

All right, so maybe I didn't have to be nice to this girl. She didn't fix my wing or take me into a house even though I had tried to kill her. Max had done that. Still, I was intrigued as to why Max would so easily risk her life for this little girl. I had not come across one person or thing that I would do that for. I was use to fending for myself and myself alone. "Can you start reading please?" I began to think of the words. I stopped at a few and Angel helped me along. Eventually, she became tired and rested her head on my arm about to drift off to sleep.

In an instant, I could almost feel why Max protected Angel.

Then, it was gone just as fast as it had come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up early and quickly as soon as my mind registered that I was no longer leaning against the door like where I had fallen asleep. Why had I even fallen asleep? I was supposed to make sure that Fang didn't get up and hurt anyone. Now, I was sleeping on my bed? No, stupid, stupid, me.

I sat up, the sunlight barely shining through the blinds on the window by my bed. I searched instantly, enough light and with my bird-vision skills to see a figure leaning against the door, too large to be Fang alone. I saw him but he was holding…Angel?! Instantly I stood up and raised my fists, not quite sure on how I was going to fight Fang with him holding my baby. He would hurt her….he was threatening to do it.

I watched as Fang raised his hands out in defense. Looking closer, I noticed that Angel was actually sleeping and curled up into his arms. A book was by the ground, she had come in here to have him read her a story. Sometimes, I worry what trouble Angel would get us into. Fang slowly shook her and it took a lot in me not to freak out and grab her. I would have to scold her later.

"Morning Max," Angel mumbled while rubbing her eyes, she yawned as she sat up. A piece of her hair fell in front of her face but she pushed it away just as easily. "I couldn't sleep because Fang's voice here was new so my mind was turning it up assuming it was a threat." She stood up and stretched. Her white wings too spread out a bit and slightly hit Fang in the face. She giggled, "Woops, sorry Fang. Iggy's up. I'm going to eat some pancakes. Nudge is dreaming about Justin Timberlake. Ari's in his room. Gazzy's watching t.v. See you later," Angel waited for Fang to move aside before opening the door and leaving.

When the click of the door informed us that it was securely shut, Fang's eyes shifted over to me like a dog. He was waiting to be told what to do. I hadn't even thought this far. So much for always having a plan…

"All right, as long as you are here, you stay with one member of the flock- no, you just stay with me. If you reveal the location of this house to anyone, I will personally break both of your wings. Understood?" He nodded his head. I reached out my hand again and he took it surprisingly. If it had been me, I would've been stubborn and refused. "We'll start with Nudge, since she's sleeping."

I opened the door and let him go out into the hall first. I pointed towards the next door over that was slightly ajar. I closed my door behind him, "We run a simple routine- breakfast, hygiene, chores, lunch, free time, dinner, bed. Depending on what happens, we won't do exactly that. Today might be one of those days."

Inside, I saw that Nudge had a rough night sleeping. Her bed sheets were tangled over the place, around her legs, and half of them on the ground. One of her pillows was on top of her head and the other was by her feet. I went to her side and lifted the pillow. Her eyes squinted at the recognition of the light now. I saw the wet stain of a drool on the sheets. Fang stood by the door and I could feel his eyes watching me.

"Sweetie, time to wake up," I placed a hand on Nudge's shoulder and shook her a bit. "There's someone here you need to meet." Nudge sighed heavily and rolled over, turning her back to me. "Don't make this harder than we have to," I demanded. Catching the tone of my voice, Nudge grumbled and sat up.

Letting out a huge yawn (knowing it would be the last moment of silence from her), I waved a hand to Fang who stepped forward. "Nudge, this is Fang. He was injured and he's going to be staying at the house until he's healed. From now until then, we treat him like he's one of us." Nudge's brown eyes went wide as she recognized him.

"But Max, I thought-isn't it- wait, I'm confused. Did I miss something? Seriously, what is going on here?" Nudge turned her head from me to Fang then back to me. "Did he apologize? Is he not going to hurt us? Seriously, did you lose a lot of blood or your mind yesterday. He could've killed you."

I could feel Fang feeling uncomfortable beside me. I laughed, "As I recall, I owned that fight and besides, Nudge this is not the point. He's like us and he deserves help. We're no better than the School if we don't." Nudge shrugged while adjusting the strap on her tank top. "Iggy's cooking breakfast so hurry up."

"All right, do you know if he's going to make some French toast? I love his French toast like the stars love the moon," then she adjusted her eyes on Fang, "Welcome to the "E" house, we call it that because from a bird's eye view it looks like an eye. Ha, there was no pun intended on that bird's eye view thing. Seriously though, if you turn out to be okay…maybe…well, if Max allows it of course, maybe you could be one of us officially."

"Okay Nudge, time for you to take a break and let me introduce the newbie to the rest of the flock." I turned Fang around and pushed him towards the door. Back out in the hall after shutting Nudge's door behind me, I saw him trying to read my mind, maybe to see how I was reacting to Nudge's invitation. "Listen, I'd rather not talk to about anything right now. Tonight, once the younger kids are off to bed, I normally go for a night fly, but we can talk." Fang nodded his head. Something told me I would be doing most of the talking.

"Max?" Suddenly Ari was stepping out of his room. His eyes were on Fang, not me. He seemed so scared and fragile. I think even Angel was stronger than him in a way even though he was a year older than her.

"Ari, this is Fang. He's hurt and he's staying with us." Ari didn't even blink and his mouth hung open a bit. His brown hair was messed a bit. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise." Then, Ari shut his mouth and stared at me with eyes that said he couldn't trust me after the time I told him the flock wouldn't outcast him for not having wings but that's exactly what happened. Here was Fang, another bird-kid to make him feel more alone. With a turn of his heels, Ari practically ran back into his room.

Fang remained still and silent through this whole ordeal. "Ari, he's Jeb son in case you don't remember and he's perfectly normal. He hates it here because, well, in some strange paradox, he feels like the freak instead of us." I started down the stairs and when I didn't hear Fang. I stopped instantly and turned only to collide with his moving body. We fell down the last few remained steps.

My first thought was that this kid was so quiet that I couldn't hear him down the stairs which always squeaked and moaned when anyone stepped on them. Then, I was processing the thought that he was lying on top of me and cutting off my air supply. Plus, it was very uncomfortable. "Ow," I stated. Fang rolled over to my side and we both stood up. "That never happened," I informed him. What I realized then was he could've easily killed me. I had my defenses down. I had to be more careful.

Think Max! I scolded myself. He's only been here a few hours, just because he hasn't tried to kill me yet doesn't mean he wasn't planning on it. I walked into the living room to see a motorcycle show and Gazzy on the couch staring up at it. "Gazzy, this is Fang." I watched as he barely turned his attention off the television to get a glimpse of us. "He'll be here for awhile while his wing heals all right?" Gazzy nodded then went back to the show.

"Just know, I can build a bomb out of a soda bottle alone," Gazzy said short and simple.

"Gazzy!" I crossed my arms. Fang raised an eyebrow, clearly interested. He was observing Gazzy for a moment, or at least, the back of his head from where we stood. Then, he stared at me. "It's true," I informed him, "Unfortunately. Gaz, there's breakfast coming up." He nodded his head before lifting the remote and changing the channel to another automobile show.

I turned my attention to Fang, "If anyone gives you a hard time- without being provoked by you- let me know." I walked into the kitchen to smell the usual. Iggy is a great cook, beyond great but I couldn't be the best reliable source. I've only ever eaten the food he made. There were six plates set up as usual. I noticed right away that Iggy had purposely forgotten Fang's seat at the island. "Igs," I began to scowl.

Fang placed a hand on my shoulder so lightly that I barely noticed. He noticed something in the open cabinets and went for it. To my surprise, he grabbed one of the ravioli cans that hadn't expired yet. He used the tab to open it and politely held out an empty hand. I reacted instantly by grabbing him a fork and handing it over. Fang dug in, the metal scrapping against the edges of the inside of the can.

"That really isn't a breakfast," I told him. Fang shrugged and kept eating. "Don't you think you'll need more…" my voice trailed off as I remembered. When we had first escaped from the School it had taken months for our stomachs to adjust to the large amount of food we actually needed. Fang waited for me to finish my sentence. "Never mind. Iggy, I need to talk to you."

"Let me finish cooking, we'll talk. Chill Max, unless you're worried that we're going to be dying anytime soon." I scowled at him even though I knew he couldn't see. Fang was concentrating a bit too hard at the rim of his ravioli can. I guess no one had missed Iggy's stab.

"Iggy now, Angel can flip a pancake," I said with my arms crossed. Of course, I had to show him how angry I was through the tone of my voice. He drastically dropped his spatula on the frying pan. Angel, who had been sitting in the room witnessing the entire scene, stood up and replaced Iggy's spot. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him outside through the back door in the kitchen.

"Hopefully, Angel can flip a pancake better than you can, Max." Iggy crossed his arms and leaned against the house. He was glaring at my direction. Great, now he was commenting on my cooking. That's exactly how I wanted to start off my day.

"Iggy, what are you doing? I am in charge here. Jeb left me- me- to take care of you and everyone else. My word overrules yours. This is not a democracy," I was screaming almost. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone could hear me.

"You're right, this is a dictatorship. No wonder I feel like my life is being threatened. Max, seriously, you are letting the enemy into our house. I don't care if the rest of the flock is all right with this- they're just kids. But you know that I'm the one who is right." He pushed himself off the house and stepped towards me. I hated that he was so much taller than me. I preferred the days when I could stare down at him.

"Iggy, I am the oldest and the leader here. Not you! Just because I turned to you for help doesn't give you complete power. And after everything, my judgment is better than yours." I stepped closer towards Iggy and I poked him hard in the chest. He lifted his hand to the spot and moved back a bit.

"So, he's hot because the only thing that I can tell that makes your judgement different than mine is you can see and you're a girl. Thinking with your stupid girlish feelings, aren't you Max?" His mouth was pressed in a hard line as he frowned. "Never knew you'd fall for the enemy but hey- it's cool. It's not like we were much of anything." My mouth dropped open.

"Iggy, what are you talking about? We weren't anything…did you think something was going to just because we're the only guy and girl our age? Besides, I spent all night sleeping and Fang sat by the door wide awake. Not only did he not kill me but he read Angel a story and she fell asleep in his arms."

"Great, now the six-year-old's opinion is more trust worthy than mine. He could've hurt her you know. Besides, what if he's building up our trust just to get us when we least expect it." Iggy was snarling now, obviously pissed off. Did he seriously expect something to happen between us? That's disgusting, I thought of Iggy as a brother. Was he really telling himself that Fang was here because I thought he was hot?

"Igs, you don't understand, we're better than the School. We ought to give him a chance."

"Technically, when he beat the crap out of you, was his chance. I might not see anything Max, but I heard it. You don't even know how sickening it was- the sound alone. When he does that to you again Max, I don't want to be around to hear." Then, Iggy was walking back into the house. I followed after him.

"That conversation wasn't done!" I called as he went towards the stairs up to his room. I turned around to find the rest of the flock and Fang all in the kitchen staring at me. "Ignore him, Iggy's just a cranky teenager," I assured them, trying to pretend everything was all right. I went into the kitchen to see that breakfast was ready. "Angel good job."

"Fang helped," she said with a smile. I stared at him to see him shrug. I noticed he had finished his ravioli. "He doesn't want anything else to eat, he's full," Angel explained for me.

"Thanks for helping," I said. He nodded his head in response.

***

"Go to bed and I mean it," I watched as Gazzy and Nudge both ran up the stairs after I caught them sneaking down for the fourth time this night. Fang and I were going to talk but it occurred to me now that we wouldn't get the chance in the house. "Let's head out," I told him, waving my hand for him to follow. We went outside into the dark where the moon was hanging lightly on the top of the trees.

"Listen," I told him as we entered the forest, "Jeb miscalculated the day we left. He thought he'd have enough time to get you but the alarm went off earlier than planned. I've regretted leaving ever since. You're part of this flock Fang…or a part of me feels that you were meant to be. It may have been a different story now, had you been with us all along, but we've got this version."

I sat against a tree and to my surprise, he sat right next to me, listening. His leg actually was touching mine. I decided to talk than worry about the closeness. "Today went well for the most part, the flock really likes you and Ari too, which is saying something because I can barely get him to talk to me. You're a lot like him though, with the whole silence." I took in a deep breath just from being out later than I had expected.

"We'll be friends…if you want to stay." I began. Fang was staring at me through the corner of his eye. "You fit in too easily, even Iggy will adjust. He's just stubborn and apparently, thinks of you as competition." I smirked at that.

"So, I can stay?" His voice was soft and delicate, more like the spring wind that you felt instead of heard. I could feel his voice, if that makes any sense.

"After today, yeah. Oddly enough, I've begun to trust you but don't blow it, please." That wasn't like me. Maximum Ride doesn't beg but to be honest, I wanted to have another member to the flock. Fang was the perfect fit. He was at the age where he could take care of himself and help out with the rest of the flock. Plus, I could have someone to talk to for once who I knew was listening unlike Iggy who acts like he's deaf instead of blind half the time. I also felt the need to make up for leaving him behind. It was my fault he was fighting me the day before. He didn't know the whole story. "So, do you want to be a part of this flock?"

Fang smirked, "Sure, why not?"

"I'll still have to keep an eye on you, just to be safe."

"I understand."

And I knew, at that instant, that he was honest and that he really understood because we connected so easily like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fang had been here not one week when it happened.

I had been observing the grounds and out of my overprotective state for my flock, Fang had been with me. We were flying over a large drop where there was a dirt road. There in the darkness from a tree branch we watched as a large SUV drove across. There was nothing in their way to stop them or make them crash. I hadn't expected that road to be found at all.

The only way to find the house, however, was through flight. So, Fang and I didn't fly back just yet. We watched as the SUV stopped and Erasers stepped out. It had been two years since I had last seen them so what I was witnessing was the new and improved version. They were deadlier, more human, and just as scary. I shivered which caught Fang's eyes. We shared a glance that said we both felt the same.

To my horror, another figure stepped out into the light of a fire that another group of Erasers that weren't in the SUV had started. "I'm telling you, we'll get to the house in soon enough. They're unsuspecting. As for the recent escaped experiment, there is no hint as to where he went."

I didn't wait any longer, I pushed myself off the branch without even considering waiting for Fang. I could care less if he even went back to them. The wind stung my sensitive eyes seeing as how I was about to go ballistic in tears with what I had just seen.

It was Jeb! I knew it for real now. It was clearly confirmed right there in front of my eyes. How could he! "Max," suddenly, I peered up to see Fang flying over me. His dark eyes unwavering and strong, completely and annoyingly emotionless were staring down at me. "You knew already."

"I know. Thanks for being completely obvious! You know what this means? We actually have to leave!" I surged forward a bit with anger. Caution: I have road rage when I'm in the air. Fang kept up easily though, it's not like I had super speed or anything. I was so absorbed in the fact that the safety of our home was compromised and we would have to leave that when I took a sudden turn, Fang didn't have time to react.

Our wings fumbled together and we were falling down. An arm snaked around my waist and my entire body was shifted on top of something. I didn't hit the ground but Fang who took the entire impact of it all. He let out a groan as he laid there with his arm still around me. I glared at him. "Way to go," I complained even though it was technically all my fault. I pushed off him and headed towards the house. He walked silently behind me.

"Everyone!" I screamed knowing they were asleep. I ran up the stairs. "Get up now! Get up! Get up! Pack small and light, we're leaving now! Emergency action 4! Come on now." Fang was following me this entire time. I went into my room and grabbed a backpack. I shoved as much as I could into the small confinement. I also raced back downstairs passing all the open doors of the flock which revealed every single one of them packing up.

Angel who had probably woken to my thought came up beside me, "Max? What's going on exactly?" I practically leaped down the stairs to reach the bottom. Fang was still following me as well. I went to the draw and grabbed the emergency money that Jeb had informed me about after he left.

"We aren't safe here, Jeb's a traitor sweetie and their coming for us now. Tell everyone to be downstairs now." She nodded her head and walked away. I grabbed one of the extra bags and began to stuff food in it. Fang stood in the kitchen watching me. "Why are you following me!? See if the others need help." He didn't move, instead, he walked over to me and placed a hand over mine. Slowly, he pried the bag from my hand and began packing the food. I ran a hand nervously through my hair. Last minute, I went to grab any of Jeb's old documents. He told me of a secret compartment in the wall once that the rest of the flock didn't know about. I went for those.

When I was back in the kitchen stuffing the papers in my backpack, the flock was all standing there waiting and half-awake. We wouldn't go very far tonight but I would make sure far enough that if we slept, the group of Erasers still couldn't find us. "We're leaving now, I'll explain later." I headed out the door and the followed. To my surprise, when I went to grab Ari and carry him, he was already in Fang's arms. I jumped into the air and went mainly east, in the opposite direction of the group of Erasers.

***

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Fang sat beside me. He had carried Ari the entire time. Those two had been friends easily. I suppose it was because they had each other to not talk to…ironically speaking. Fang had fit in perfectly though, well enough that in one week he was asking what "we" were going to do instead of just what "I" was going to do.

"Not sure, fly around for a bit, find somewhere to camp down for awhile." I shrugged. Fang was digging into another ravioli can. Does he ever get sick of that stuff? He took a bite and chewed while staring at me for more of an explanation. I instantly lied, "Don't worry, I have a plan." He raised an eyebrow, seeing instantly that wasn't telling the complete and honest truth, "I'll figure it out as we go along."

Fang nodded his head before swallowing what was in his mouth. Then, with a serious frown, he looked over at Iggy, "Doesn't your boyfriend mind that we're talking about this? Shouldn't you be consulting with him?" Iggy was fast asleep at the farthest end of the cave we had inhabited for the moment. He was convinced still of staying away from Fang.

"Not my boyfriend," I muttered with narrowed eyes. "Don't _ever_ say that again. Iggy never wants to know about this stuff. He's too not serious. I have to tell him to clean up after himself more than Angel." Fang smirked, it was his trademark for a laugh. I learned that quickly in the past few days. I looked back at Fang just as Iggy stretched and rolled over so his back was facing us, "You know, you could've just gone off. You don't need to stick with us. We're being chased. They don't know you're with us. It might be safer for you to leave."

I stretched my arms over my head and yawned. I wasn't sure if I could handle another shift of staying up. Iggy was of no help at the moment the…I won't say it, he's still a member of this flock and I love him like a brother. Fang placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'll stay up, if you want."

I didn't reply. I just picked up a stick and poked at the burning ashes in the center of our cave. Survival 101 was still rebooting in my head right now but it would all come back to me eventually. Fang noticed my silence, "Still don't trust me?" My eyes connected with his. He saw enough, "I understand."

"You can go to sleep if you want," I offered.

Fang shook his head and leaned his head against the cave wall. His arms were resting on his propped up knees. He looked at me, making it obvious that he wasn't going to sleep. "Nope, I don't trust you either. You could have your boyfriend kill me."

"For the last-."

"Ssh!" Fang clamped his hand over my mouth and leaned closer towards me so we were inches apart. He went to whisper in my ear, "All right, I get it. Just don't wake them up again. They need to sleep." There was a hint of a smile in his dark voice. "Can I move my hand now?" I nodded my head. "Don't start yelling," he warned as slowly, he removed his calloused hand. Then, he moved his face back so we were staring eye to eye. All of a sudden, he was smiling as he rolled his eyes. "Girls," he complained.

I punched him in the arm, "How would know anything about girls?" At that instant, the air could've gone sour with recognition of the truth to those words. After all, Fang had been a prisoner up until now. He wouldn't know about girls at all or people in general for that matter. Not that my flock was that much better at social etiquette.

Fang smiled wider though and sighed.

"Fine then." He paused for dramatic effect. "Maximum Ride," he complained.

"Better," I replied.

And considering the situation I now found myself in, I still couldn't help but smile.

Fang had that kind of control over me already.

But don't let him know that.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 5 for you. I hope you guys enjoy the story. I think this might be the personal favorite of mine that I've written. I just posted an "original" story also called Fight From the Inside which involves a seventh member of the flock (I know people hate those but give it a shot) still captive. Her mission is to destroy Itex from the inside while MAx fights on the out. I wrote it when I was fourteen and I thought it was decent enough to put up here for opinions. Check it out if you're interested.**

**A bientot (that's french, I take it but I don't remember what this means),**

**flyerac1029**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Fang's POV**

We had been talking for the most part, well- she had been talking and I gave one worded responses. For the most part, I didn't want to say much at all because I was afraid I would get in too close. I still couldn't help but feel the betrayal that she had left me once before. Max could easily do it again. Besides, my mission was to kill her after all…but at the thought, my fists clenched. Max quickly noticed.

"What?" She asked, even though she had grown accustomed to the fact that I didn't speak much at all. I shrugged her off and let my hands relaxed. She yawned and unbeknownst to her actions, her head rolled to the side and just lightly rested on my shoulder. Umm… all right. The only action I was capable of was swallowing nervously.

I don't think she necessarily trusted me. Actually, she completely did not trust me at all hence why she was staying up the entire night on watch. I offered to watch alone but she declined that idea.

"Doyouthinkwerksidhfasd?" Max yawned out the last part so I had no idea as to what she said.

I laughed, "What?" The response that I gave her had actually taken awhile. I was focusing on the way her nose crinkled when she yawned and the perfect 'o' shape of her mouth. She laughed lightly as well. Then, all of a sudden, she shifted next to me and nuzzled her head against my shoulder as she tried to get comfortable. I had a good whiff of the coconut shampoo from when she had showered. Oh god…what was wrong with me?

"Do you think we'll be okay?" she asked. Half-asleep- that was why Max was asking such a question. Right from the time I had met her with that injured wing, before even that when we had cages next to each other, she was strong and incapable of being hurt. I knew her enough though to know that she was weak…when she allowed it to show.

I took it in though, the "we". Was I seriously part of the flock again? Would it be as if I had never left. "We'll be fine," I whispered, "I promise." Then, I heard a light snore and peered down at her, her eyelashes were kissing her red cheeks. I brushed my calloused thumb to push aside a piece of brown hair away from her face. Max snored again, it wasn't loud or ugly…it was quite cute. Geez, what was I doing?

Leaning against me would've been uncomfortable for her, so I slowly moved her (knowing she was a light sleeper so I had to be careful), I let her lay down with her head on my leg. I again pushed her hair away from her face. It was soft and it was beautiful (should I say that about someone I should hate). Now, it was aware from her and out of her way but again, I went to touch the strands that made my calloused fingers shake.

I heard giggling and looked up. The sun was up already. How much time had passed? I saw Angel sitting there staring right at me, my hand still stroking Max's hair. Then, movement at the farthest side of the cave revealed Iggy waking up. "What's going on?" He mumbled. I dropped my eyes to Max, thinking maybe he should be the one sitting here playing with her hair. He was Max's friend…possible boyfriend I still considered even though she had denied it. Was I feeling jealous about Iggy? Yes, in a way, he was more likely to get Max in the end. I'm just disappointment.

Knowing the rest were up, I shut my eyes and let sleep take me over. Hoping to get Max off my mind only to find that even in my dreams, she clouded them so much I was blinded to all else.

**Max POV:**

I woke up to the smell of fresh bacon…which surprisingly makes you forget that you are on the run because the man who saved you is now working to hunt you down. My first thought was who had thought to bring bacon. Then, the fact that I even had drool on the side of my cheek from sleeping…oh crap- I was sleeping. My eyes instantly opened as soon as I realized that I was not in my room meaning the comfy pillow was…

I lifted my eyes upward to see a chest, a head resting on a shoulder with shaggy black hair. His chest rose up and down slightly…we _both_ fell asleep? Oh geez, we could've gotten the entire flock killed! How exactly did this happen? I rapt through my brain to try and gain back what had let this very strange position in which I was using Fang's leg as a headrest. And why haven't I moved yet? I sat up quickly, running a hand through my air, to hear giggling.

I stared over the cave to find the rest of the flock comfortably sitting around a small fire. I still can't believe I risked their lives for just a bit of shut eye and then Fang here fell asleep too. "He fell asleep once we woke up, Fang kept watch the entire time," Angel informed me. I rubbed my eyes and leaned back against the cave wall. _You should've seen it Max…he was petting your hair while you slept._ I tilted my head to look at Fang sleeping, his hands rested on his lap in tight fists, his face was as calm as an emotionless stone could get, and the strands of his black hair hung down.

I stretched my wings and arms before attempting to move over the fire. "Morning," I muttered, trying to shake off the very thought that I trusted Fang enough to fall asleep on him. "Smells good Iggy," I mentioned to see that he had his shoulder turned towards me. "Why are you so upset?" He grunted as a hand stuck in front of me holding pieces of bacon. I took up the offer and chose to ignore him.

Suddenly, someone was positioning themselves next to me. I moved my head to see Fang. As I took a bite of bacon, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, so close his lips brushed against my ear, "You drooled on my pants." I watched as he pointed to his jeans were there was an obvious stain on his left leg where I had been resting my head. "_And_ you snore." I blushed and tried to hide that as well. Fang smirked at me as I handed him a piece of bacon.

"Uh-oh," Gazzy was suddenly saying, "Epic moment in history people. Max _shared_ her food!" There was an applause of laughter and clapping. I laughed along with them while Fang smirked.

"Max," Angel stood up and came over to me. Instead of sitting next to me, she went to Fang and sat on his lap. Fang held up as she stared at me. "What are we going to do?"

"New York!" Nudge suddenly yelled with a smile. She had in her hand the papers that I had taken from Jeb's office. "There's some place called the Institute there. I say we check it out." There was silence followed by…

"Yeah! Let's go!" Gazzy was practically jumping down in excitement.

"I want to go see Broadway," Angel replied, "Can you take us?"

"Uh, we'll see," I answered.

We headed off shortly after breakfast. There was no time to waste after all. Just as we were twenty minutes in, I got a headache. I ignored it for about ten minutes before it hit me like a tsunami. Images flashed before my eyes and any memory of the ability to fly was lost upon me. I began to fall until strong arms caught me.

Then, everything went blank.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Get your hands off her…" Huh? That is not what I expected to hear after waking up from a black out. What exactly was this?

_Hello Maximum…_

_**Umm- wait- what?**_

Did I just hear a voice in my head? I couldn't be sure, at least not really because it was gone as soon as it had come. Instead, I focused on the voices I knew I heard coming from around me.

"I said, get away from her," this was Iggy. Why was he saying this? Slowly, I opened my eyes to find myself staring into two dark eyes. I was resting on his lap. Fang. He was the one who caught me when I fell.

"Max?" There was Angel peering over me along with Ari, Nudge, and Gazzy.

"Let's go," I said, sitting up fast hoping to get past what had just happened. "I'm fine- just didn't get enough sleep," I lied. As I stood up, Fang was quickly following behind. His hand right there on my waist to make sure I didn't fall. I sent him a glare that showed him he could stop what he was doing. Somehow, he didn't believe it and kept his hand there for awhile.

_Head to New York, find the Institute._

_**Who is this?**_ No familiar, no male or female sound, not even a robot. It seemed more like words flashing in my brain instead of a Voice. I received no answer.

"Come on guys," I urged them. Seeing Iggy once again giving me a cold shoulder and Fang staring at me knowing that I had lied. "New York, like I promised."

***

Mid-flight, my head started to hurt again. My flight wavered a bit and I saw Fang watching me. He hadn't stop since my shifty take-off early before. We had been flying for long that from the looks of it, we would be in New York after a quick rest and a night of sleep.

_So Max, trusting the enemy. Good plan, to keep your enemies close._

_**Fang isn't my enemy…at least, I don't think he is anymore. Why am I talking to you anyways? You could just be a sign that I am crazy. Tell me who you are!**_

…

Great, no answer from the voice in my head. (That line could not be taken as good in any way.) "Max," suddenly Iggy was flying up beside me. I was leading the flock to our destination, searching ahead for any areas to rest at. "Can we talk?"

"Guys, fly ahead," I waved my hand. I watched as Iggy and I slowed down while everyone went on ahead. "What's up Igs?"

"I don't trust Fang," was his simple remark. By then the flock should've been too far ahead to hear anything only for the fact that I saw Fang's body get tense.

"Why?" I asked casually. I couldn't honestly think of a reason to not trust Fang.

"Because, all of these bad things keep happening to us. Every since he's showed up. And, I don't like how he's-," Iggy's voice went down and I couldn't hear what he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like the way he puts his hands all over you!" Iggy practically shouted. I swear, I almost stopped flying right there. WHAT?! Fang did NOT put his hands all over me.

_Way to be alert Max, but Iggy's right and he's blind._

_**Oh really- thanks for the update…I should stop talking to you. You're just a figment of my imagination.**_

"It's not like that," I muttered, my eyes on the flock flying ahead. Iggy was almost bright red at the moment and he was facing straight ahead too. "He's protected us Iggy."

"Or is just trying to gain our trust before betraying us." Iggy muttered. "I can't believe you Max. You're acting so irrational right now. You must have the hots for him or something." I flew on ahead, not feeling like answering the question.

I flew up next to Fang, who was holding on to Ari. "Pass him over," I informed him. I flew underneath and careful so as not to drop him. Ari was now in my arms. "Hey," I whispered. He held on tightly- he had never taken to heights. "How's it going?" I was talking only to Ari but I could see Fang now adjusting his position so that he was flying next to me.

"Are we there yet?" Ari asked.

"Sorry, no," I told him. I looked over at Fang, "I hope your arms aren't sore." I got a shrug from him in return.

"Max? Can we please land?" Ari was scared, I could see it. Noticing a small clearing, I figured we could all use a break.

"Did you tell Fang you were scared?" I signaled for us to land.

"No," he whimpered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, he doesn't know I'm a weakling. He thinks I'm brave," Ari rationalized in a child-like manner.

"Believe me, Ari, you're brave." I stated but I didn't know he believe me.

When we landed, I placed Ari on his feet and then stumbled adjusting to my own weight again. Hands again were at my waist and I looked up to see Fang behind me. "Careful," his deep voice whispered in my ear. He turned me around so we were facing each other.

"Thanks," I mumbled. For a second we were just staring and I was close to standing on my tip toes. He was leaning down. So close, so close.

_Max, it's not just you and Fang here…_

_**Oh did I almost just- umm. Awkward much?**_

I stepped away from him, wondering if that thought was me or that Voice that had suddenly appeared.

There was no way Iggy could be right though.

I did NOT have the hots for Fang.

I was just going to kiss him as a thank you for not letting me fall on my butt.

That's all...right?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

So, I should probably re-establish this in your head but we have never been in a city before, we had never been aware but the School and the "E" house so, New York was like…Mickey Mouse at a Metalica Concert. We being the innocent, don't know what's going on Mickey Mouse and New York being the confusing, loud, crowd filled concert.

Nudge was loving it, Angel was trying to adjust with her mind reading, Gazzy was trying not to cause trouble (but it was bound to happen), Iggy was obviously hoping to learn anything that would allow him as a blind person to make it through, and Fang was just avoiding hitting the people.

Me, well I was having all my nerves frayed to an end point. I couldn't help it. "So what are we doing?" My eyes went to Fang who was walking beside me, clearly trying to figure it all out as well.

"Find the Institute, do you know where that is?" I asked casually watching for signs of more Erasers out to get us. I sighed outwardly at the complexity of this whole situation. Why couldn't we all be safe at home (Fang included)?

Then, Fang stopped and I could tell he was thinking. He knew…he definitely knew. And I was right, because in a few seconds, after checking his surroundings, Fang was walking down the streets, taking rights and lefts while we all followed him. I felt my heart rising in my chest, pumping out of control.

When he stopped so instantly that I bumped into him (which let me tell you is very awkward). His eyes were on a building, you know, it has creepy hints at possibly being an evil corporation but there was no sign of knowing for sure unless you were paranoid like me. Fang headed up the stairs and we all followed.

Inside, there was a woman behind the counter on the phone. She suddenly had her eyes on Fang. She _knew_ him and my stomach clenched. A bad feeling came to me all at once as I watched the following scene perform in front of me.

First the woman hung up her phone before saying, "It's been awhile since you've been here." Wearily, Fang looked over at me then turned to look back at the woman and nod his head. I watched as her hands went to rest on her lap, if she moved one tendon towards hurting us, I would ruffle up her pretty blonde/gray hair and teach her a lesson. "You brought some others, I see." My stomach dropped as I watched Fang.

"No," Fang replied slowly. It was too late for me to listen to the rest of what he said, I was pushing the flock out the door. He was a traitor. Iggy was right. Damn it, Iggy always gets cocky when he's right. When we stepped out into the streets, I found they were completely empty except…

"Hello Max," my eyes went wide with recognition of who was in front of me.

"Jeb," I replied, trying to remain cool. A figure stepped in beside me and I jumped. It was Fang, still trying to pretend that he was on our side.

"Why don't we talk," Jeb suggested.

"Never," I hissed.

"Have it your way then." And then all of a sudden, we were attacked. Erasers, who had been hidden in the alleys and rooftops were now coming at us from every direction.

_Fight Max, come on_. STUPID VOICE! I was focusing on breaking an Eraser's nose now. My eyes sneaking glances around me to find the rest of the flock (and even Fang) were fighting them off. At one point, he was fighting by my side.

"Why don't you give it up already?" I huffed through staggered breaths. "I already know you're a traitor so go ahead and hit me," I dared. I managed to twist an Eraser's arm behind his back and slip it out of its socket.

Fang shot me a look. He wasn't denying or confirming my suspicions. He was just fighting- trying to survive- like the rest of us. Still, if he hadn't brought us here.

_If _you_ hadn't asked him to._

_**Well, technically I only asked if he knew about it. That's all! He planned this! He's a traitor.**_

__Suddenly a scream caught me by surprise, "MAX!"

I lifted my head up to see the Erasers dragging away Nudge, Gazzy, Ari and Angel. Nudge, Ari and Gazzy had been knocked out while Angel was still struggling to fight. "No! No! NO!" I screamed, running towards them only to be stopped by another large Eraser, who was laughing his stupid face off. I went to punch him but he caught the movements and swung to hit me in the side. I lost my breath and my knees buckled a bit but I refused to fall down.

I was too late though and watched as Jeb gave me once last wave, "I'll see you there Maximum." I knew what he was referring too and my hands clenched at the thoughts of it. A helicopter that had landed in the middle of the empty street, now carrying four members of my flock, was now flying away. Iggy and Fang were staring at it as well with jaws clenched.

Fang lifted off into the sky as if to go chase it, "Don't!" I yelled and he stopped- surprised. "Look closely," and when Fang did, I knew he saw the Erasers, holding guns in their hands looking out the window waiting for us to fly after them. "The only chance we have is to take them back at the School. That's where Jeb is taking them." The stupid, white coat bastard.

I stared at the remainder of my flock, just the two boys. What was I going to do? How was I going to save the others? My eyes connected with Fang for a moment. And was he still a traitor?

_In due time Max, you'll see the bigger picture?_

_**Just tell me how to zoom out and I'll be fine thanks.**_

_It's not that simple._

_**Is it ever?**_

And of course, no response.

"Well," I stated, "Back to the School." And I felt the shivers that came with that response.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You're the traitor," Iggy said sternly, stealing glances over at Fang. We were all flying, we had been for the past couple days. Looking through Jeb's papers, we found that The School was in California. A few days of traveling and we were now flying over Arizona.

"I didn't know," Fang replied back. They had been "arguing" since New York. And when I say arguing I mean that Iggy was calling Fang a traitor and Fang pretty much did what he did best- said very few words back.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I ordered. I found myself so frustrated with Iggy that I went to land down in a forest clearing. I heard as both Iggy and Fang landed. I turned to face them, "Drop it, Iggy! The point of the matter is, it's us against the School. Right now, we need any help we can get," I ran a hand through my hair and I focused my attention on Fang. I took a step closer to him and lifted a finger at him, "And you, if I find out that you honestly are a traitor, I will beat you until next week before sending you back to the School. Understood?" He nodded his head. I sighed, "Let's rest guys, I think we could all use it."

"I know a place," Fang suggested.

"Oh yeah? And will Erasers attack us there too?" Iggy snapped back. I lifted a hand to tell him to drop it.

"Where Fang?" I asked.

"When I was with Jeb…girl needed help…I snuck off and helped her." Fang started making his way through the woods. "She lives near by," he replied.

"How do you know?" Iggy said with a snort.

Fang wouldn't explain. Instead, he just kept walking forward. I stayed back to make sure that nothing was going to jump out on us. I didn't exactly trust Fang, a part of me doubted him while the other part told me he was the most trustworthy of all of us.

Suddenly, the woods had ended and I stood at the edge with Iggy to watch as Fang kept walking. There stood a girl with black hair and brown eyes watching her dog. The dog, however, seemed more interested in Fang. To my surprise, Fang pet his head. "Fang!" The girl called out, she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Fang didn't react and I felt my hands form fists. She didn't look like an Eraser, normally they were adults. She backed away from Fang. "Mom! Fang came back!" I watched as an older woman stepped out with similar features to the girl. A smile spread across her face as she recognized Fang.

Suddenly, he was turning to look over his shoulder at Iggy and I in the woods. "Is someone with you?" The older woman asked. She squinted her eyes as she tried to see us in the shades of the woods.

I took a deep breath and stepped out. Iggy followed closely behind. I was silent, for once, preferring not to talk and be like Fang. "Max," he pointed at me and then at Iggy, "Iggy." Then he pointed at the other two, "Dr. Martinez and her daughter, Ella."

"Well, come on in, I was just making a batch of cookies," Dr. Martinez waved her arm in. Ella and her dog rushed in. Fang, Iggy and I were slow to enter.

"Cookies?" Iggy asked, curious.

"Well, I don't think they can be Erasers now," I muttered.

Inside, we were lead into a kitchen. "So, Fang what brings you and your friends out here?"

"Our friends are in trouble," he told her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Dr. Martinez asked as she placed a plate of cookies in front of us. Fang grabbed one fast and began to eat it. Both Fang and I shook our heads to her question. "More personal, secretive stuff Fang? What exactly are you kids caught up in?" Then her eyes were on Iggy and I, "Do you have wings too?"

I stood up and went to walk out but someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and turned around, "Yes, but I like people not knowing." I shot a glare at Fang. He pretended not have made me stay and was focusing on eating another cookie. I grabbed one and took a bite…heaven. "We were wondering, Dr. Martinez, if we might have a place to stay just for the night?"

She nodded her head, "Of course! We have three extra rooms, it's such a big house that I don't know why I bought it in the first place. So, feel free to stay as long as you need."

"A day," I assured her, "We only need to rest. Thank you." I went for another cookie. If I could get fat, I would want to get fat off these. They were so good. I heard a snicker and turned my eyes on Fang, "What?"

"You're hooked," he muttered. Iggy too seemed to be enjoying the snack just as well.

"So Max," it was Ella speaking now, "I'll show you to your room now and I'll give you some clothes of mine to sleep in. We'll wash your clothes for you." Ella grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. It took a lot in me not to hit her. I was use to everyone besides my flock being evil. I was led into a small room with a bed and dresser. "I'll go grab so clothes for you. I'll make sure they're really large for your wings." I gave her a smile.

Then she brought in the clothes, "Are you dating Fang?" I laughed and shook my head. The truth of the matter was- Fang and I had known each other for about two and a half weeks now. No way did I even like him like that. "So, are you sure there isn't anything my mom or I can't do?" I nodded my head.

Later that night, a knock came at my door. "Come in," I called. Suddenly, Fang came in. I sat up and moved over so that he could sit next to me on the bed. I was dressed in a large shirt and shorts that Ella told me she used for when she was painting or doing housework. She even cut slits in the shirt for me so that I could fit my wings through. "So what do you want?" I asked. The rest of the house was dead asleep and scary silent.

"Just want to know if you trust me," Fang stated. His eyes connected with mine for a moment. "I didn't mean to let them get caught like that." I nodded my head to show that I understood and stared at the ceiling. Fang didn't seem to believe me though. "What can I do to prove that I'm on your side?"

I shrugged and shifted my eyes to look at him. "I don't know," I honestly told him, "For all I know, you're leading Iggy and I into a trap waiting for us at the school." Fang shot me a glare, he did not appreciate that lack of trust. "Prove it Fang, find a way to prove you're with me on this."

I watched as Fang thought for a moment then, he was leaning in, keeping eye contact with me. "I swear, that I am with you, Maximum Ride and no one else." I felt my brain shock as his lips pressed against mine. I couldn't even think really if he was tricking me or if he was being honest. All I could manage was to move my lips with his imperfect sync. We broke apart for air, he asked, "Believe me now?" My heart was pounding in my chest and I was trying to get myself to calm down. I had just kissed Fang- kissed him! Did that mean he liked me? Or was he tricking me like Iggy said he would? Fang was searching my eyes for an answer. I had two conflicting sides here- one which really liked the kissing and the other which thought it was a trick.

Paranoia wins. "Just help me save everything, that's all I ask. Then I can believe you." I tilted my head down and averted my eyes. I felt Fang get off the bed. I heard him walk towards the door. I hated the sound of his silence- for once, it was more painful than if he had decided to yell at me and say what was honestly on his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Taking on a lab full of evil scientists is not how I planned on spending my weekend. But my loved ones were on the other side of those heavily guarded walls, so obviously, it didn't matter what I wanted to do. This was about what I had to do.

_You have to save the world Max, not just those you care about._

Well voice, I was saving _my_ world. The only one I knew about. MY world was four little kids who were at the moment, imprisoned in The School. Sorry if I'm not saving your world voice, but this is mine. I'm going to be selfish.

"So- get what we're doing?" I asked, Iggy and Fang huddled around me. Both of them nodded their heads, siege and destroy until we get back what was taken from me. "All ready, up and away guys." We took a step back and my eyes connected with Fang. I could see the determination in his eyes reflecting exactly what I was feeling. It was as if he had been with us all along. Maybe he was supposed to be.

We took flight and headed towards the never good-looking building. Flying over the open area where Erasers were fed their prey when they're young, I watched as a group of bodies emerged from the building. They were pulling along with them…cages.

_Max!_ I heard Angel's sweet voice in my head. _We're down here!_ Listening to Angel's voice, I swooped down and felt eyes turn to me. Fang and Iggy were close behind as I skittered to an awkward stop on the ground. I saw them, three cages and the shadows of three familiar bird kids. Where was Ari?

"Max?" Jeb stepped forward and my knuckled turned white. With no time to listen, I instantly went over to the cages and opened them Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge went into fight mode- turning to face the man who we thought had been on our side. My jaw clenched.

"Where's Ari?" I demanded. "We're taking him too." Within a blink, Ari was there pushing his way through the crowd with a grin. "Come on," I told him. I held out a hand, not really paying attention to the gawking scientists. "Ari, come on," I repeated. More were adding to the group watching us- they were Erasers. "Ari, come on!" I yelled.

A hand went to my shoulder and I looked over at Fang. He gave me this look that said to get a better picture of what was going on in front of me. Ari, when I focused my eyes on him again, was smiling and appeared as if he had been living in a good life for the past half week. "Max," Angel whispered, "He's the one who betrayed us, I can see it."

No- not Ari. He was too sweet. Too innocent. He was only seven years old for crying out loud. "Why?" I felt myself ask. I motioned behind my back to the flock. Up and Away- now. They jumped in the air except for Fang who wasn't aware of the code and me, I had to face this now.

"Because," Ari sneered, his innocent seven year old face looking more like a wolf than a child's. His true colors were being brought forth. "You don't care about me Max, no one does. I'm just a _human_. You never tried to make things better. You made them worse. Attack." All of this was said in one breath, so I barely had time to react.

I jumped only inches in the air before claws wrapped around my ankles and pulled me in. I let out a cry as one of the nails broke the skin and dug into me. I managed to kick one Eraser in the face and punch another in the cut but as soon as I got rid of one, two more were in its place. I kept fighting of course, swinging my arms and legs around. I heard the flock flying overhead watching. "Go!" I screamed, my voice cracking between a yell and a cry.

I reached my hand out to wave goodbye but was surprised when a hand wrapped around it. Then, I was being pulling in two directions- upwards and downwards. Holding on to me was Fang, a serious determination there in front of me. Surprisingly, he was stronger than the Erasers trying to pull me down because I managed to free my other hand. Iggy grabbed it and began to pull me. I stretched out my wings which threw the Erasers off my back. In a few strokes I was free. Hovering for a moment, I stared down at them.

"Max, you've got more important things to do than be selfish," Jeb called out. He was standing there in the heap of the mess. Ari was farther away from him than before I had been attacked. I glared at the man who I wished could've been my father.

"You're right- I've got a family to keep safe," I spun around and sped off. The flock was following me and I tried to hide the pain that Ari was suddenly against me. I wing brushed against my back and I lifted my eyes to a familiar black blob. Fang knew- he understood- but what he didn't get was one very important piece of information.

Fang belongs here with us...

Maybe...just maybe...he belongs with me too.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is short. My inspiration has been lacking for this story and other stories have stolen my attention for fanfiction. So sadly, this is the end.**

**I'm considering a new story though and I would like your opinion- here is the summary-**

**_Max must learn to live without Fang, a prophecy having gone "true". Max's saving the world revolves around Angel even more than we expected. Relationships have changed and definitely not for the better. Will it work out in the end? Or will everything finally go ka-blooey?_**

**Are you intrigued?**

**Let me know. **

**Like this chapter?**

**Please review than.**

**Bye-**

**Flyerac1029**


	11. Counting Stars

_Dear Readers,_

_I apologize in advance. This is not a chapter to the story for which you have asked Fanfiction to alert you about. This is a special introduction to my first novel, __Counting Stars_, _which will be on sale June 1, 2011 on . You will find the web links up on my fanfiction profile by that day. For all of you who have been reading my work, this is a thank you—the summary of the book, plus the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! You will have the choice of buying either the paperback, hardcover, or Ebook version._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

* * *

"In the end, it's all the same, just like the stars in the sky."

Annabel Hartman holds horrible secrets in her heart; she is the sole caretaker of her brother Ryan, her mother's killer is still haunting her, and she has a predetermined destiny she can't escape.

Annabel believes she is meant to be alone.

However, after moving to a new town, she becomes friends with the Alderics, four brothers with a curse as terrible as her own.

They reveal to her that each of them have the power of an element; earth, water, fire, and wind.

Annabel is instantly welcomed into their world and she begins to let them into hers. But as she gets closer to the Alderics, she begins to believe that meeting them was a part of the destiny she never wanted.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"_**If you aren't strong, you'll die."**_

_I am cursed…_

_…I am destined to be alone._

_What else could explain the life I have been given?_

_I am a monster after all; I don't deserve anything more than what I have._

Before me was the familiar, red punching bag; I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I focused on every muscle in my body. I began to slowly flex each one from my arms to my ankles. I let my thoughts dull down to a soft murmur as I focused only on this one hit that I was going to make. I inhaled when…

"Annabel! We're going to be late!" With a frustrated grunt, I went in for one solid kick to the bag. My leg connected with a loud smack into the center of the sack. I heard the black, plastic bottom scrap across the floor and, soon afterward, the usual thud as it smacked against the wall. My fists tightened as I stared at the inanimate enemy.

"I don't want to be here," I told no one but myself. With a soft shrug and a quick shake of my head to get my bangs out of my eyes, I turned around and placed my black converse sneakers on. As I tied my shoes, my thoughts turned back on into a constant roar like they had been ever since we moved here, into this dumb, awful house.

Just two weeks ago, my brother and I had moved here to some small suburban town that people never heard about. The day my mother told me we were moving was on my sixteenth birthday two and a half months ago. Not long after that, my mother died, and my father became an alcoholic. My brother and I still moved here to this house, but we were pretty much orphans as Dad entered rehab to deal with the drinking, and mom was buried in the cemetery back home. At the moment, we were living off the checks our father sent us and someday soon, the money I would earn through my job at a local restaurant in town. Right now though, being here in a new world was not exciting, especially considering the circumstances that my brother and I were forced into. The only choice I had now was to make sure I could protect him, and make everything better for him. I wasn't too concerned with myself.

"Annabel!" I heard again. I snapped back into reality.

"I'm coming," I called back, a bit of anger in my tone, which I instantly regretted. I grabbed my backpack, an army green messenger bag, and ran up the stairs with an easy sprint. My bag hit against my leg the entire way up as my hand reached for the doorknob. When I opened the door to the main floor, I saw my younger brother standing there, looking right at me impatiently.

"Pop's will be mad if you put another dent in the wall." Ryan said with a grin that was only a mere lift at the corner of his lips. He fiddled with his black framed glasses. "And he did say we weren't supposed to be late for school on our first day." I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair. _Yeah, he said that before everything happened…I wondered what he would say now…_

"I know," I huffed. Why did Ryan seem more responsible than me? "Let's go, we do have to walk after all." I placed an arm around my brother's shoulders. He was only a few inches shorter than me, and in time, I would assume he would outgrow me. With that sad thought, I led us out the door, shut it behind us, and headed down the steps.

Here, where we lived now, was nowhere near home. Home was better than this ever could be. The green grass, the white-picket fences, the clean sidewalks, and small trees weren't as free, open, or loving as the ones back where we used to be, my family and I. Here it was copies of the same house all lined up, paved roads instead of dirt, and prep schools that made us wear uniforms. "Annabel," my brother was only eleven years old and still, he was more of an adult than I was. "Everything will be okay. Mom would've liked it here, so why can't you like it too?"

I cringed at the acknowledgment. "I can't…because," my eyes drifted down to our feet taking each step slowly, one at a time, "Because, mom would've made this place okay. She's not here to do that." _At least if she was still here, I could still have her, even if she didn't love me…At least, I'd feel like I had a purpose…_ I shook off my thoughts, knowing that it didn't matter if whether or not mom was here. I would still have my _purpose_.

"She did it for us, though," Ryan continued, "She did it because—," I clamped my hand over his mouth. We stopped walking as I kneeled down in front of him. I glared at him, with a cold stare that I wish I didn't have to use on him. My hand still pressed firmly against his lips.

"We _never_ speak of it," I whispered harshly. "_Never_, do you understand me?" Ryan nodded his head. His brown eyes were filling up with tears already. I dropped my hand from his mouth, which was trembling now. A gust of wind brushed his brown hair in front of his eyes as I looked away from him and at the bottom of a white fence mixing in with the green grass, "I'm sorry. But you ought to know better."_ My secret is a secret for a reason._

"I know, but," Ryan was hesitant, careful, "We never talk of it, even when we should." I patted his shoulder, in a way, telling him that we would discuss it some other time in private. His shoulders sagged, and his eyes went down to the sidewalk to watch our moving feet. I lifted my eyes up to the perfect blue sky with the clouds lazily rolling along. I felt like I had entered a nightmare, and I was the monster in the center spotlight.

"Let's just," I sighed and once again ran my hand through my long waves of hair. "Let's just get through today, okay? And tell you what, I'll show you some new fighting moves for you to work on." A smile, a small one at that, appeared on my brother's face as he fixed his glasses.,"Now come on," I said, once again placing a protective arm over my brother's shoulders, "As your sister, I have to make sure you make it to your middle school orientation."

As it was, we were just walking on the way to Hawthorne, a private school not far from home, when we ran into them.

"You've got some nerve, you know that!" Both Ryan and I lifted our heads towards the sound. At the corner of the sidewalk where we would have to cross, a group of teens suddenly appeared. The one in the front looked a bit annoyed with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his eyes clamped shut. He was biting his bottom lip while mumbling to himself. He was dressed in the Hawthorne uniform like Ryan.

Just behind him, the other three walked, and by the looks of it, they were all related. They had the same chins, noses, and even black feathery hair. The tallest of them had his hand on the shoulder of the smallest. Assuming he was the oldest, I quickly noted his dark green shirt with a brown tie and tan dress pants with brown leather shoes. His hair went down to the small of his back and was flowing about in the wind. He was slightly glaring at the one in the front, but not in a mean way, just a frustrated way as if he was used to dealing with this.

"Honestly, you need to relax. I hate you too, but it's not like we need _everyone_ to know," the voice was cold and smooth. It came from the second tallest boy, who was wearing the usual boy's uniform for Hawthorne too; a black vest with the crest, a white shirt and black tie, and black pants with black leather shoes. The youngest whose eyes were casted down on the ground also had the same clothing as his two brothers.

"Well!" The boy who was in front turned around to face them. His eyes were open now, and I was suddenly taken aback. Unlike the other three, whose eyes were all a deep forest green, his were a piercing blue that seemed too scary to be real. "I could care less. And _what_ are you staring at?" Suddenly, his eyes were on my brother and me. Instinctively, I pushed Ryan behind me while I glared at him.

"Nothing special," I retorted with a snide. I felt myself glare again as the three other boys snickered at my response. The one who had yelled at me stood up straighter and turned to face me with a shocked expression on his face. "Let's go Ryan, I have to take you to orientation." I softly grabbed my brother's wrist and quickly moved past the boys. I was in no mood for social interactions with anyone.

As we crossed the street towards the tall, looming building of Hawthorne Prep, I heard the group of boys talking. Apparently, they were incapable of whispering.

"Aiden, that girl totally embarassed you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"That was interesting."

"I SAID, 'SHUT UP!'"

I shook my head and kept moving until we were out of earshot. "You weren't very nice." Shocked, I looked down at Ryan who was staring forward. "You could've been nicer. You don't always have to let your anger get the best of you." _But my anger is all I have…_

I huffed, "Well, it's hard, all right? Besides, it's not like it matters. In this school, I'll probably never see any of them again." We pushed through crowds of people as I followed the signs that pointed towards the auditorium. I felt myself get agitated as I held tight onto Ryan's wrist so as not to lose him.

Ryan sighed, "You'll never learn will you Annabel?" His eyes casted down to the ground, and his shoulders sagged. I could tell how disappointed he was in me. Then, he muttered again to me as he stood at my side, "You'll never learn what it means to have a friend, will you?"

_Nope._

By then, I found the auditorium where all the seventh graders had to go for orientation with a legal guardian. Since my father was not available, the dean approved for me to take Ryan instead. Hawthorne Prep was two parts, a middle school and a high school, which meant Ryan and I had classes in the same building. "We're sitting back here." I led Ryan to the farthest corner of the auditorium, and we sat down. I placed my feet on the seat in front of me and crossed my arms. "I already hate it here."

Ryan sighed, "So easy to hate. So hard to love." Mom used to say the same exact thing when Ryan and I were younger.

I chose to ignore his statement and observed the room. There were two exits behind us on either side of the wide room. The seats were centered, and there were about twenty rows total. There was a stage set up, with a podium and microphone, and near it was a line of seats filled up with teachers. I shut my eyes and rested my head back, too frustrated to want to deal with any of this.

"Hello there," I jumped and lifted my head to see two of the boys that we had run into before. Up close now, I realized that the tall one had to be in his late-twenties or even early-thirties. He had a wide grin on his face as he pushed his long hair off his shoulder. "I'd thought this area would be empty. I'm not a fan of crowds, and I plan on sleeping. I've been to these already with my other brothers so…it gets quite repetitive by the second time." The smallest boy sat down next to Ryan and from behind the layers of long black hair, stared curiously.

"Who are you?" I demanded seeing as how, right now, these strangers were sitting next to my brother. My blood was boiling as I wondered how I could protect him in case of an attack. The older of the two smirked at me as if we were long lost friends and he was the only one who remembered.

"Annabel," Ryan whispered calmly, "You don't have to be so paranoid." He patted my hand with his own, just like mom used to do whenever I got angry in public. I hated that he was acting more like a parent now, instead of me, seeing as how I was the one in charge of taking care of him. "Really, you don't need to panic over everything," Ryan added.

_Oh, but I do. I really do._

"Annabel? What a lovely name," the oldest said. I frowned and glared at him. "My name is Demetrius Alderic." He held out a hand, but I refused to shake it. He pulled his hand back and stared at me, "You're a very interesting person aren't you," he inquired.

"I'm still too young for you," I retorted. Demetrius laughed and rested his hand on his chin. He kept watching me. "I'm not interested," I replied, turning my head away from them.

"I never meant anything like that," Demetrius defended. I still kept my eyes on the stage in front of me though. "This is my youngest brother, Kari. The other two you saw with me, well the one who _didn't_ yell at you was Namir, and the one who did was Aiden. They're both juniors. Namir's eighteen, and Aiden's seventeen. What about you, Annabel?" I felt my fists tighten when he said my name so lightly…so casually.

"Annabel's a junior too! She turned sixteen last June." Ryan said excitedly. I turned my head to stare at my brother. I was about to tell him to stop talking, but I couldn't. He sounded happy, and I'd never stop that. "I'm only a seventh grader, and I'm still eleven. My name's Ryan Hartman. It's nice to meet you." He gave a genuine smile and my heart broke, because he never smiled that way anymore. At least, he never smiled like that since mom died. He gave the kind where his lips pulled back to show his white teeth, and his eyes squinted. I missed seeing that smile.

"I'm eleven too. Are you new to the school?" For the first time, I heard the youngest, Kari, whisper. His voice was so light that I had to strain to hear it. He lifted his eyes to the both of us. He was fiddling with his small hands, and for being a seventh grader in high school, he seemed much younger.

"Yeah, we just moved two weeks ago." Ryan answered. Suddenly the two younger boys broke into a conversation, and I leaned back in my chair to ignore them. I felt myself drifting into a depressing sleep, but I made sure to remain alert enough to break for the exit if it was required…

… "_Your mother died, and it's all your fault. You know why she died. You know why…" Opening my eyes I stared into darkness. The voice was still echoing in my sleep. I shivered at the familiar sound. "Her blood is on your hands."_

"_I never asked her to do it," I whispered. I was scared and weak, two things that I was never allowed to feel growing up. But with this voice, the second I heard it, I broke the tough charade I put on for everyone else._

"_Oh, but she had to."It hissed. I looked around for the enemy that never let me be. For two months, in my dreams, I could never escape. I waited to see it, but everything was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hands._

"_No," I shook my head. The darkness was closing in, as impossible as that sounded. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I felt the need to try and explain myself. "She had a choice…she made the wrong choice. I never wanted that for her." Tears were falling down my eyes lightly as I collapsed onto the ground. I kneeled down. I wished to hide my face, I was so ashamed of my tears, but the air was too heavy. I couldn't lift my arms up in order to cover my weakness. "She made the wrong choice."_

"_You should've known better…"_

"_I didn't know! How was I supposed to know? I was born this way."_

"_You killed her," the voice hissed._

"_No, I didn't," I whispered. "She just made the wrong choice. SHE DID IT TO HERSELF!" I sobbed uncontrollably. I wouldn't willingly cry like this. I had always been able to hold it back except in my sleep. _

"_No, it was you. Admit it." I shook my head as the voice grew louder. "Come on Annabel, you know better. She was a good mother, wasn't she?" I didn't respond. "Why is she dead? She had no curse on her like you. She's dead because she sacrificed her life for you, so why won't you admit it."_

"_She made the wrong choice," I insisted between short breathes of air. The world fell back away from me, as the darkness formed into a shape. There stood the shadow that forever haunted me since the day my mother was killed. I felt my entire body go rigid. "She made the wrong choice," I muttered. When I finished my sentence, the shadow started towards me slowly. I kept repeating those words, hoping the shadow would believe me, but it didn't work. Just as its hand wrapped around my neck, I could only manage one more word. "No!"I flung myself forward and opened my eyes…_


	12. The Dark Blue

_Hi everyone! _

_I know you're expecting another update to these wonderful stories, but I am afraid that is not the case. That does not mean, however, that you won't get some enjoyable work of mine to read. I would like to let you know that my novel, __The Dark Blue__, the sequel to __Counting Stars__ is being released on September 10, 2011. Here, I am including the synopsis as well as Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it._

_Rose Schroth_

* * *

"**Destiny will run its true course."**

Life refuses to be normal in the case of Annabel Hartman. As summer begins, she sets out to break the Alderic's curse. But things aren't as easy as she had hoped.

Henare, the head of the family, makes his appearance, as does the final element—metal.

Demetrius' intentions prove to be questionable at best.

And the worst of them all?

Annabel's friendship with Aiden is tearing at the seams.

In the sequel to Counting Stars, all that remains in the dark will be revealed, and the destiny of Annabel Hartman will finally be fulfilled.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Aiden."

At the sound of his name, Aiden Alderic turned his bright eyes on his only friend, Anna Hartman. Her voice was sweet and quiet, just barely a whisper as the two of them sat there together on the roof of the Alderic home. Aiden watched her as her eyes connected with his. With a raise of her chin and a shrug of her shoulders, she finally finished what she had started. "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," he replied without thought. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the memory came rushing back. Every single question in his mind was suddenly answered. Anna caught the way his skin went pale and the way he suddenly looked at her differently. But he couldn't tell her what was going on.

Annabel was no longer the person he had met seven months ago on the first day of school. She wasn't just the girl who was his best friend that knew his deepest secret and never left him. She wasn't just the girl he was secretly in love with. That slight exchange of conversation had changed everything that he knew and switched it around. Suddenly, she was more than Aiden ever realized she could be.

"Aiden?" She asked, and he sensed that she was nervous. Instead of answering her, he shut his eyes for just a moment as he lay down. His hands were beneath his head as he opened up his eyes once more so that he could see the sky. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her frown. "Aiden, what's going on? Just tell me, all right?" Aiden quickly turned his attention on her. He laughed and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Anna," he assured her. She released the breath she had been holding in. "For now," Aiden whispered, "Just count some stars with me." Instantly, she rested down next to him. Her arm slightly touching his as they both stared up. Aiden began to count each star, but it didn't stop the frantic thoughts inside of his head.

_We lay there counting stars, but I barely say the dark night sky above me. My heart was beating with excitement and realization. I was once asked if I remembered, and now I did. I was once told that it was all my fault that Annabel's life was the way it was, and now I knew it truly was. I was the one who ruined her entire future. It was all my fault because of something that had happened long ago. How I never made this connection until now was a mystery to me. If Anna knew, she would never forgive me. She would hate me, and I would lose her. But, I didn't deserve her friendship. Knowing that I was the reason behind her pains, I wondered how she didn't even remember. We had met each other once before, six years ago, and that was the beginning to Anna's years of heartache…_

"Demetrius, why are you taking us to a park in another town?" Twelve-year-old Namir asked as the four Alderic brothers stepped outside of their car. Namir's black hair moved about in a soft, cold wind. To make it stop, he tapped his six-year-old brother, Kari. The young child stared at Namir as the wind died down. A look was shared between them as Kari read his brother's mind.

Demetrius, the oldest brother and only guardian of the younger three, was just twenty-four as he kneeled down in front of Namir. With a laid back smile that hid all of his true intentions, Demetrius placed a hand on Namir's shoulder, "To get away from everything for a bit. You guys deserve to have some fun." By everything they needed to get away from, the three boys that stood there knew their brother meant the terrible curse the four of them shared. "Namir," Demetrius continued, "Watch Kari all right? He's still young, and we can't have him slip up in public." Namir nodded his head and smiled. Then, eleven-year-old Aiden, who had been silent and angry as usual, became Demetrius' center of attention. "Stay out of trouble, all right?"

Aiden glared at his brother. His hands formed into his fists, he stomped his foot, and yelled in a low whisper, "Shut up! Water boy could mess up too! It's not fair that you act like he's better than me. He's not perfect!" Aiden felt his skin heat up. In frustration, he took a deep breath to cool the fire in his blood. "Why must you always act like it's me?" His voice was a dull, weak whisper. "It's not me all the time," he muttered.

"But it is," Namir muttered under his breath, "It's always because of you. Remember when Emi found out? Whose fault was that? Oh right, it was yours." Aiden went to attack his brother, only to have Demetrius stop him by stepping in between. Namir glared at Aiden past their brother's open arm. "Look here dragon breath, just stay away from people. Last thing we need is for you to set a bunch of innocent people on fire. Come on Kari, let's go play." Namir took the youngest Alderic out to the playground.

Demetrius ruffled Aiden's hair, but he pulled away. "Just go play." Demetrius smiled wide. Aiden kept his gaze on the children playing on the monkey bars and slides. They were so happy. He hated that. "Try to make a friend for once," Demetrius commented. Aiden growled in disgust. His brother sighed at him while standing up. "I'll be over there, all right?" Demetrius walked away and sat down on a bench next to an older woman.

Walking to the swings, Aiden was suddenly pushed to the ground. His hands caught him just in time to stop his face from hitting the sidewalk too hard. He grumbled in hate as he heard the giggling child run off without a care in the world. Aiden would've been upset that no one noticed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was used to it. He picked himself up only to be astounded by the sight before him.

Just by the empty swing set, a young girl, his age, stood there. The crazy world of childhood seemed blockaded away from her. She was just standing there staring up at the blue sky. Her brown hair was blowing in the natural wind. Her cheeks were red, and her mouth was set in a determined line. In an instant, she turned her back on him as she kept her eyes up.

Without much thought, Aiden walked over to her. His feet stepped onto the mulch, and she turned around at the sound. His thin pre-teen arms wrapped around her shoulders into a gentle, timid hug. At the movement of her arms around his waist, he released the nervous breath he had been holding in. She had accepted him. Suddenly, his heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. Then, in a soft whisper, he heard her gentle voice ask him, "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," Aiden replied without a thought.

_How could I have forgotten Anna? Why is it the moment I saw her that first day of school, I didn't recognize my one and only friend from my childhood? She had changed, there was no other explanation. As a kid, Anna smiled happily. She was so open. It was as if she had no secrets to hide. Just being around her made me a better person. In the short time that I knew her back then, I smiled and felt wanted. Before her, my eleven-year-old self never knew what it meant for someone to actually see me. The Anna that came into my life later on, however, was angry and closed off. She was more like me. There was no way I could've connected the girl of my past to the Anna of my present._

"Aiden?" At the sound of her voice again, Aiden was pulled from his thoughts. Anna was sitting up now with her arms resting on her knees. "It's getting late," she commented. He could see his old friend in her now. She had the same dark blue eyes that hid layers of underlying thoughts and emotions that Aiden never understood. Suddenly, Anna yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The sleeves of her red shirt didn't cover up the pale lines that the stars lit up. Aiden frowned at the sight of her scars, remembering that Ritayu, a member of his own family, had done that to her-all to keep her away from him and his brothers. Anna sighed when she saw that Aiden was upset. "I'm all right Aiden," she reassured him.

Aiden sat up, and stared her right in the eyes. He didn't quite believe her. Just a week ago, she had almost died. Ritayu had tried to kill her. Aiden was so close to losing her. But, he held back all his worries and simply asked, "Are you sure?" Anna nodded her head, but it wasn't a good enough answer for him still.

"You don't need to take care of me," she defended. Aiden sighed. He knew she would be like that. A part of him wanted to tell her that he had to take care of her. He was compelled to make sure that she was never hurt by him or anyone else. Aiden wanted to protect her because he loved her more than he should. But, he also knew the only reason Anna needed protection was because of him.

Anna's head suddenly rested on his shoulder, which caught him by surprise. Not too long ago, the gesture would've sent his heart racing, and Aiden would have had no clue as to what it meant. He knew now. He knew why she was his world, why there was no life without her, and why he needed her. Aiden pretended as if he didn't feel a thing though as he whispered to her, "All right, I think it's time to go. I don't want you to fall asleep and then roll off the roof."

Anna lifted her head and looked at him. Her nose crinkled at the bridge as she shut her eyes and smiled. Her small laugh echoed out into the silent night. Aiden had no choice but to smile as well. He couldn't help himself around her. "I guess you're right," Anna replied.

_Slowly, she was letting down her walls. Anna, whether she knew it or not, was becoming the girl I had met six years ago at a park in a town I never visited before. Knowing it was her all along that had always accepted me, I thought that it was destiny. It just so happened that on the day I was there, she would be there too. The girl who I would fall in love with, it was her…but, ultimately, it was me that ruined her life. If she had never met me that day, her mother would still be alive. She wouldn't have those scars. But seeing her smile and laugh again made it worth being a part of her life, and showed how selfish I truly was. Anna trusted me, she told me her darkest secret that she was meant to save the world, and yet, I was hiding more secrets from her than I should be allowed. She trusted me again, like she had those many years ago on the one day in my childhood where I had a real friend. But, Anna didn't know that, she didn't remember…_

Young Aiden and Anna sat side by side on the swing set. Around them was the excitement of the children. They were screaming with happiness as they ran about, but the two new friends were silent. Aiden stared at her as Anna slowly rocked back and forth with her eyes facing forward. He didn't know her name, and she didn't know his, but he didn't feel the need to ask. They were meant to be friends, he could tell.

Suddenly Anna smirked, "That's my brother." She lifted her delicate finger out to the group of children. Aiden recognized the kid who had pushed him to the ground. He was scrawny and small, most likely around Kari's age. Aiden nodded his head to show her that he saw who she was pointing too. "Do you have any brothers?" She asked.

"Yeah," Aiden admitted. No one had ever asked him questions before. No one had ever taken the interest to. He felt his palms go sweaty on the chains of the swing. "Demetrius is the one over there who is sleeping. He's our guardian. He thinks I always get into trouble." Aiden turned his pointer finger from his oldest brother to his sworn enemy, Namir, and his younger brother, Kari. "Those are my brothers too. Namir, he's a jerk. Don't talk to him. Kari's the youngest. They don't like me." Aiden sighed as Anna's eyes turned to him. He averted his attention away from her. "No one likes me," he muttered. He dug the toe of his sneaker into the mulch. His knuckles were sore from his tight grip on the swing.

Suddenly, a cool hand reached over and managed to take his right hand away from the swing. Fingers, soft and gentle, intertwined with his in one fluid motion. Aiden's heart sped up in shock as he lifted his eyes up to Anna. Their hands hung in the air between them. Her hold was strong as if she was telling him that she would never let go. "It must be hard," she reasoned, "To feel like that." Aiden turned his eyes away from her. He figured she just pitied him. "But it's not true, you shouldn't feel like that, because I like you." His eyes darted over to her to see if she was serious. She had a gentle smile on her face as she squeezed his hand. "I mean it," she whispered, "I really like you."

"But," Aiden retorted, "We just met. You don't know me." Anna titled her head. Her hair swept over her shoulder. "You don't even know my name, and I don't know yours. What if I'm a monster? What if I'm cursed? You wouldn't like me then." She kept smiling though, which made Aiden nervous. She wasn't running away like the rest of the world. She was holding on to his hand still. "You don't know me," he repeated.

"But I do," Anna whispered. "I knew who you were the second you hugged me." Her gentle smile made Aiden begin to smile as well. "You're my best friend, I can tell. If you're cursed or whatever, that's okay. I'd never hate you." Aiden's grin grew wide and at that instant, there was a flash.

Both Aiden and Annabel jumped and looked behind them to see a woman standing there with a camera. Aiden recognized her as the one Demetrius had sat down next to. The woman smiled as he heard Anna groan in embarrassment, "Mom!" Aiden's mouth dropped open as he stared at the woman. She truly was his friend's mother. They both had long, chestnut brown hair and wide, memorizing grins.

The older woman approached them, "I'm sorry honey, but I had to." She looked down at Aiden, and he suddenly felt very aware that he was holding Anna's hand still. "Hello," she laughed as Aiden and Anna pulled their hands apart. Aiden blinked as a camera waved in front of his face. "Would you mind taking a picture of us, please?" Aiden nodded his head and took the black, small object.

Anna's mother took her daughter and stood in front of Aiden. "Uh…smile," Aiden said, hoping that was normal. He lifted the machine to one eye. "1…2…3…," there was a click and a second of dark blue nothingness until the sound of the camera running greeted him. He kept staring through the peephole at Anna and her mother still standing there smiling. He wanted to be in the picture, he wanted to be a part of it, even just for a second. Aiden sighed when he knew that could never happen. He put the camera down.

As he handed back the camera to her mother, Anna sat back down on the swing. "Honey, we're leaving soon," Anna's mother replied. Aiden's stomach dropped at the thought. Anna had only just entered his life. He didn't want to lose her already. "I need you to go get your brother for me." Then, her eyes were to Aiden, "Thank you for taking the picture. I hope you come to the park again sometime soon." Then, Anna's mother walked away.

Anna stood up. "I'm sorry that I have to go," she whispered. She kicked a few pieces of mulch away from her. She seemed upset, "I really don't want to." Aiden stood up so that he was in front of her. Anna lifted her eyes up to him and smiled, "You'd make a good friend to have." Aiden smiled. "Don't forget me, all right? I know I won't forget you," she admitted. A deep blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away.

"I won't forget you, never ever," he promised. Anna looked at him. In one quick second, she leaned up on her toes. She closed the space between them so that their lips touched for barely a moment. Then, she ran off without Aiden knowing if that had actually happened or not. Watching her leave, Aiden smirked. His only regret was never getting her name.

_Anna didn't remember when I told her the very story that started our friendship. She had promised me that she would never forget, but she had. It hurt to know that, but it didn't change the facts. All of this time, it had been about her. She was who I wanted to believe was meant to be with me. But…I was cursed. The reason for every single pain in her life since that day was because of me. In all truths, no matter how much I loved Anna Hartman, I could never be with her because of one remaining fact._

_It was all my fault._

* * *

_If you liked what you read, then purchase the novel on Lulu (dot) com. You can find it exclusively there as well as the first book. Don't miss out on my first series, and don't worry! I have another book that's going to be released in March of 2012, the start of a four book series. You can find out more about everything at my website, a link is posted on my fanfiction site._

_Thank you to those who constantly support me._

_Rose_


End file.
